In prior art jack and plug assemblies, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,625 issued Dec. 21, 1982 to Messrs P. A. Baker et al, there is shown a plug having three concentric cylinders electrically separated by insulation between any two adjacent cylinders. The three cylinders correspond to the tip, ring and sleeve (that is, ground) conductive paths of a circuit. A substantial amount of material is used for the jacks associated with these plugs. It is desirable to reduce the amount of material necessary for a jack. It is also desirable to take advantage of current technology in deriving a novel plug associated with the jack.